Poly(organophosphazenes) of formula (NP(NHR)2)n have been synthesized as carrier molecules for chemotherapeutic drugs. The hydrolysis behavior of these compounds has also been examined with a view to assessing the types of intermediate species that might be formed during degradation of the polymers in the body.